Bushi no Hikari A supercrossover like no other
by Ushiku Kurayami
Summary: In early 2000, a group of scientists were taking a study of a hidden source of power called Oscenite. This energy came from children, and granted them powers to see and do things most people would call impossible. Then things got ugly. Super Xover
1. The Secret Data

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _every _character in this story. Yet, many characters are original. If any under circumstance there is a copyrighted character, place or item, it is for fan fictional purposes only and not there to be used as my own character place or item, but included in my story. 

Hello, and welcome to my story! This chapter is basically introducing you to the story, and has nothing to do with the main characters! ;; Well, it does kinda. By chapter 8 or 9, the really deep X-over will start, but for now only a few selected characters will be involved.

This chapter includes all original characters! Go me! w00t w00t! (is a n00b)

And now we begin the story! Read on, true believer!

**  
**

**The Secret Data**

A child's fantasy, if that is what you'd like to call it. All these years, children have always dreamed of being far away from the world. They always wanted to escape. Finally, when they became teenagers, they lost their senses of fantasy. Their eyes turned away from what they believed was fiction, when in reality, it was fact. However, this certain fantasy was a secret, and only few possessed the certain skills to change dreams into truth. That was until Chuck entered this world.

The very boy was gifted, able to see and speak to things one would never imagine. And even though he could that, he was limited to just that. That is until, the accident. Early in this child's lifetime, there was a secret organization on the moon. What their motives was, no one truly knows. All that was known was that this group of people was investigating the children on earth, trying to figure out the secret behind their special abilities. What they found out was quite intriguing. A report follows:

To: Head Captain of Mission HIKARI, Gavin

_From: Hirasegawa, Research Chairperson_

_We have spent three years on the moon, waiting for some activity between the Eternal Lord and the Knights of Gray. It has seemed the Eternal Lord has lost minions, and possibly might have been overthrown. In this time, however, we have found significant signatures of psychic energy within the children of this moon's planet, earth. There are a few selected children, who, given the right influences, can maintain and use this psychic energy. On top of that, the children may be able to pass these waves onto other people, so that they may receive powers as well. We will wait for your word on whether to release their powers or not._

Although Hirasegawa would wait for Gavin's order, it would never come. For walking up the steps of the Research building on earth's moon, was the very being they have been searching for. The Eternal Lord had found _them_. The natural defense system was armed. The natural defense was no match for The Eternal Lord, however. Raising the index finger of his right hand, The Eternal Lord ripped through dozens of cameras and armed torrents on the stairs of the building. No more than a second later did the code black alert raise around the moon. The hallway to the building was closed by rows and rows of professional-grade locks, followed by swarms of soldiers running from both sides. Although their sharp metal armor and coal black clothing looked menacing, the eyes of the soldiers were filled with fear and misunderstanding, for most of them knew they were running into suicide. The Eternal Lord _was _their greatest fear, the killer of _thousands_ of men, the killer of mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, teachers. The one who killed off all that they worked so hard to have and what they held so dear. But that wasn't what scared these soldiers. What scared them was the fact that _he did it without any effort or second thought._

When the first line of soldiers reached the Eternal Lord, his head was still lowered, studying the ground and the security gates. He didn't even recognize the soldiers as a threat. It was when the first line went to attack The Eternal Lord close up, did he raise his arms to shoulder height. The whole line was ready to make contact with the enemy, when the Eternal Lords palms opened, and every one of them stopped. Watching the armor crack on them, they slowly cried out, as openings in their body released blood all over the white marble floor. By the time their armor was completely destroyed, their bodies hit the floor, covered with crimson colored stains.

The second wave believed they knew better, by launching a long-ranged assault. They couldn't have been any more off. Arming their guns, the second wave fired upon The Eternal Lord. Watching the bullets fly at the enemy, They expected each bullet would be a direct hit. The bullets did hit something, but it wasn't the Eternal Lord. " It's the eternal energy!" ,shouted one soldier.

An emerald green being, almost liquid in state, was seen circling around the being; the Eternal Lord's namesake, his self-invented technique; Emerald Energy. What ran through the minds of the second wave soldiers was not about where this energy came from, but their family, their past, and their short-lived bloody future. Looking up, A crimson energy circled around the Eternal Lord's black shoulder armor and his dull red eyes. The emerald energy looked as if it broke into hundreds of tiny pieces. The pieces slowly floated toward the second wave. It wasn't long before they figured out what was about to happen. Dropping his weapon, the second wave's captain screamed out, "There is nothing we can do, run for it!"

The captain's words came too late. For as the Eternal Lord's hands lowered, the shards began sprinting around and through the soldiers, breaking through the armor like a knife through butter. All it would take was a swift thrust of The Eternal Lord's palm to break down each security gate. Each section in between, however, had several gun torrents aimed directly at the Eternal Lord. He saw this as no problem. The emerald energy from before hit his body, causing it to encase his body in an absolute defense.

"It won't be long before _he _gets here! What shall we do, Hirasegawa-san?" One scientist said to the Chairperson. It was true. The Eternal Lord broke through 36 out of the 57 security gates already, without even one scratch. It was clear that although Eternal was having fun annihilating everything on the moon, it wasn't his true goal.

Hirasegawa thought quickly, and deeply. _Three years of research out the door, _he thought, _ . . . But wait! The energy we collected, the children who recognize this energy. It's truly no coincidence. _"Ichi, send the data to the earth. We will have to select four children with the abilities in the report. As we wait for that to be sent, send out R.H.I.N.O.

"We will die here, all of us. If this report isn't sent out, all three years here will be in vain. We will not fail. Once the data reaches the selected children, they will react with the power and become the first." Hirasegawa's ambitions were known, and not one scientist in that room disagreed. However, a few were confused, "The first what?"

" Warriors of Light. Far more advanced than any soldier we have ever trained or helped create. They will have access to all the dimensions, with powers imitating or like the sorts of others in the vast amount of dimensions."

"If that is the case, we will need to set up the dimensions of which their powers are received."

"No, their souls will decide for them. The powers will be from within them, not given to them by third parties."

"By doing this, we will be putting earth and its' inhabitants in danger."

"Our warriors will do a good job."

"We should tell Gavin about this!"

"We are dying! There is no time! Hurry up with the preparations!"

By the time The Eternal Lord reached gate 42, the security gate that was broken through was flung back at him, knocking him to the ground. The first being to ever dent Eternal energy was now decided. R.H.I.N.O.- The first Real Human Infused with Negative Osentite (raw energy), The first Prototype Warrior. "It's been a while, Eienshi-sama."

Hearing the familiar voice, The Eternal Lord looked up at R.H.I.N.O., chuckling lightly, "Who would have guessed that one of my own subordinates would be the one to defend these fools. And make a dent in my armor, impressive. This is going to get serious, Gerry. Can you keep up?" Rising up from the floor, Eienshi threw his scarlet red cape backwards, toward the ground. Seeing no retreat in Gerry's eyes, Eienshi attacked. Feeling the floor slip farther away from him, Eienshi rushed toward Gerry, throwing his fist out.

Throwing his arms up, Gerry blocked the punch, the force throwing him back into the next security gate. Gerry's arms at that point were a fixed shade of dark gray, horns coming out of them. Slowly, his muscles became swollen and larger than normal, as well as turning to a shade of grey. Once again, Eienshi was very amused, "You mastered controlling it, Gerry!" Bending his knees, Eienshi vanished, but was still there, Gerry could sense it. "But can you . . .

"...Maintain it?" Eienshi reappeared to the left of Gerry, slightly hovering over him. Gerry couldn't even react before Eienshi threw his foot at his face, causing him to be tossed through two more gates. Touching the ground, Eienshi shouted "Will I be able to break you through the rest of the gates, or will you die first!?" Using the security gate to pull himself up, Gerry became a normal human again. Putting one foot up against the gate, Gerry sprung foward, Hitting Eienshi square in the chest. Once there, Gerry transformed again, a giant horn coming from his forehead- into Eienshi's chest. Reacting quickly, Eienshi threw his arm out at Gerry, smashing into his neck. Flying off of Eienshi, Gerry hit the floor, landing on his neck. It was definitively snapped in multiple spots.

Losing his breath, and his life, Gerry heard a noise coming from a small item on the floor. Stretching his body for it, he heard a few words; "Mission...Complete...Powers...to Earth...Come..." At this point, Gerry was fighting for air, but he couldn't care less. The powers were sent out, and Eienshi can still be stopped. Eienshi, on the other hand, still didn't know, and was still on his way to the main room. Picking up Gerry by his underarms, Eienshi started to charge to the gates. "Who said you can die before I get through?"

Breaking through each gate, Gerry wanted to scream out every time a metal bar tore up his body, but didn't have enough air to let put a single whisper. By the time gate 57 was down, most of the blood in Gerry's body had been let out through his back. The only thing keeping him alive through this torment was the adrenal rush caused by his transformation. Once they broke through, Gerry's body was tossed onto a computer keyboard. Forming a sword from his arm, Eienshi threw his arm up, and thrusted the sword through Gerry's chest, killing what was left of the mangled warrior.

Sending a pulse of Eternal Energy, the scientists were sliced open and apart, hitting the floor. The only one who wasn't killed was Hirasegawa, who was busy typing away. The data _was_ split into four, and _was_ heading toward earth, the only problem was _where._ The four candidates weren't chosen, and little time was left. Frantically searching for a set of four, he found the area with the highest amount of Osenite. _Found it, Staten Island, New York. _It was strange, though. The area had the most amount of children with powers, and their Osenite levels were off the scale. _No matter, _Hirasegawa thought, _Now that I sent it, I..._

Hirasegawa was cut off from his thoughts by the edge of Eienshi's blade. Now, nothing was in the way of the Eternal Lord. He could finally receive the power of the gifted. There was one more thing in the way, however. The data left the Moon, and was on its' way to Earth. Out of rage, Eienshi swung his sword around, reducing everything in his way, including humans, to scraps on the floor of flesh and metal. Thrusting upwards, Eienshi flew through the roof, into the space between Earth and its' Moon. He could see the data flying through the space. Throwing his arm foward, a chunk of Eternal Energy flew at the object, which took the form of a meteor. Eienshi was barely able to get a small piece off of the meteor. Eienshi didn't care though, he knew where the meteor would land.

_Little did The Eternal Lord know, but the chosen children would receive their powers at a different location._

So, how was that for a starter? The next chapter will introduce the main characters, and one crossover character. It will be up in about...10 seconds since I just finished writing it! Feedback encouraged and greatly appreciated!

_ Kura 333  
_


	2. The Meteor That Changed Everything

Disclaimer: First chapter >

I do not own (cover your eyes might spoil something): Trunks- Dragon Ball Z

All the others in the chapter I do own, so no stealing (without permission!)**  
**

**The Meteor That Changed Everything**

"Mom! Where should I put this?" Chuck's voice said, calling from the basement to the top level of his two leveled house. His voice was kind of screechy, the average voice for a boy the age of 14. "What am I, psychic? Find your own bag and pack! We are going upstate _in two hours!!" Two hours..._ Chuck thought. In two hours, he and his friends will leave their small cut-off-from-the-world island, and enter the Catskill mountains with his friends for an entire week.

Chuck finally found a bag, and after 35 minutes of washing, shampooing, conditioning, straightening, blow-drying and styling his hair, he was ready to get going. With Chucks' bag added to the endless piles of bags his mom packed and his dad placed into the car with caution and careful consideration, such that his vision through the rear view mirror wouldn't be ruined by his mom's carry-ons; handbags, shoe bags, make-up bags, toiletry bags, and not to mention a suitcase for every day of the week. "It's not that I'm obsessive over packing, it's just I want to make sure I have everything!" She would say. Yet somewhere on the New Jersey Turnpike, she'd remember what she forgot, and made sure everyone, even the people in the rest stop, knew it was missing. This year was the same missing set of items from two years ago; sunglasses.

Shaking his head in disagreement, Chuck's mom put yet another set of sunglasses back onto the rack. "Does it really matter what you look like?" She asked,

"Not really, since I won't wear them." Chuck agreed, putting his arms behind his back. Getting a bento from the nearest sushi express restaurant, Chuck headed back to his car. It wasn't long after eating his glorious meal (A Dragon Roll with Shumai, his favorite appetizer) Chuck dozed off into a nap.

_"You are going to be transported somewhere, very soon. Listen to me and you and your friends will be okay." _

Chuck jumped up, hearing this very clear, resonating voice. He was in a very wide and tall building, made of marble and filled with computers. There was a small set of steps not to far from him, and at the top of the steps was a man. He had a white lab coat on, with medium length brunette hair. The bangs were combed to one side of the head, masking one eye. As their eyes met, a sudden warmth filled the cold room, as if the two knew each other very well. "I have been waiting for you, Hara Chuck. My name is Hirasegawa. I know a lot about you and your powers."

"Powers?" Chuck asked. He was intrigued. Yeah sure, he dreamt he had special powers, but in actuality he was just like every other boy on his block.

"You don't know? Tell me, do you see things that are very either odd or other people don't notice."

_Well, sure. Who hasn't seen weird things? _At this point, Chuck saw these occurrences as normal activities. Like the time he saw a person resembling Sephiroth running down a street through traffic, or the random Shinigami jumping roof to roof. There was that time when the park near his house was closed for a gas explosion. When he walked by, he could have sworn he saw a snorlax. But things like that which became everyday routines was proof he had some sort of special power. "I do." Chuck replied. What more could he say?

"Well, where should I begin?" Hirasegawa said, his right hang reaching up to fix his glasses. " The world you live in has always been the same, but is changing. Every day, portals to other worlds have been opening and closing. As a result, things go into dimensions and leave dimensions. This would explain the mysterious disappearances you see on the news and all of those terror plots. My team was the ones to watch this and make sure there is a certain balance. If no major balance is maintained, this world will plunge into chaos, causing all of its inhabitants to be destroyed, along with the other worlds connected to it.

"You have the power to maintain that balance, however it is still a latent ability. In a short time, you and three of your friends will be given these powers."

"And what will happen?"

"It will be your job to maintain balance- not only in this world, but in many others."

Chuck was left dumbfounded. How would he able to tell his friends? How would he be able to get out of class? And how could he get away with being a superhero with _his _parents? _Time will tell, I guess._ "How long will this last?"

"Who know's? I wish I could tell you. It could end tomorrow, a few years, maybe your whole life. All I know is that all your life, you will be a Warrior of Light, searching to set balance to the world."

"And...if I die?" Chuck said, knowing he had to ask the question.

"Isn't it simple? You _die."_

It was after that last comment that Chuck sprung out of his slumber, to see his car parked and him looking upon a vast field of green, filled with swings, bocci courts, and a pool. "Finally, I'm here!"

It took all of five seconds for Chuck to find his cousin Pete. Pete was of average height, skinny, but not awkwadly skinny, with a matching pair of brown eyes and brown hair. What he was wearing was kind of boring, in Chuck's taste. Chuck liked designer clothes, with some tight jeans. Pete liked a simple black shirt with some type of comment on it, and baggy pants. It would take hours of convincing from his mother for him to wear something that would lable him as preppy, but when he did, he looked pretty good.

Locating the blob attached to the arcade machines was easy, but now how does one get his attention? Chuck loved attention, which made him love a flashy entrance. Jumping off of one pool table to Pete's shoulders, Chuck raised a hand, thumb pointing towards the sky. Pete on the other hand, _hated_ attention strangers gave him. And considering he wasn't strong enough to handle the mass on his shoulders, Pete gave into the pressure digging into his collarbone, and hit the floor, taking Chuck down with him. Both of them jumping up in a frenzy, they assulted one another, Pete taking the first attack,

"What are you doing you fucking idiot?!?! You could have snapped my neck!"

"Well, sorry that you suck at life! I didn't think you were going to drop me! Some cousin you are!"

"The least you could have done was warned me. If you did I..."

But that last second was just a cruicial point, for Pete was playing Metal Slug before Chuck assaulted him. He just died in the game, and the continue screen came on. "You idiot! I was so close to beating the game! I only have one quarter left!"

"Don't get your trigger fingers in a twist! Let me help!"

And as randomly as it started, the fighting ended. The group of twenty or so people who watched them fight went back to their usual routines, as those two got involved with the game. _Very _involved. People occasionall looked back, even with comments, such as; "Their devotion makes me want to devote my life to something."

After an intense hour of gameplay, and countless amount of quarters used, the two exited the arcade, to find Matt sitting on a park bench, reading a newspaper. Matt was the type of character who wasn't very talkative, but very popular. Because of his liniage, he was training to become a detective. And like most other detectives, this one loves to keep himself informed. Matt was similar to Chuck, in height and weight. The only major difference was that Matt's eyes were dark, and a slight unibrow was growing. Matt was a little stronger than Chuck, because of all the police training. _Ew..I'd much rather eat pizza._ was Chuck's thought when he heard about the training camp.

Pulling the paper down from his face, revealing quiet yet intense eyes, Chuck inquired, "What are you looking at?"

"The news, there's been two more terrorist attacks and three disappearances since yesterday morning." Matt said very calmly. One would guess Matt was used to Chuck's obnoxious ways, and nosy questions. Taking the paper back up to his face, he continued to read the story.

Chuck found this opportunity to talk about his powers rare, so he jumped on the subject. "You know, I see things like that all the time. There are people who others can't see. Dressed weird with weapons, and monsters, too." Chuck was letting out his heart, about how he swore he saw an Agent run through a car. Pete agreed with him, "Yeah, I do see them. I actually saw a bunch of ninjas jump over my house a week ago!"

_Pshh...Ninjas..._Thought Matt, looking annoyed at Pete's "imagination." Chuck found relief though, at least Pete believed him. Matt looked like he believed him, but didn't want to say anything. The last thing Matt wanted people to think was that he wasn't normal. Stepping up to the top of the bench, Chuck looked out into the sun, which was almost setting. Letting out a big sigh, he asked the big question, "If you guys were given powers, to stop the terrorist attacks and disappearances, would you?"

"That was an interesting question. Of course we would, Chuck-kun."

The boys looked over to the person eavedropping on their conversation. It was a girl, one year older than Chuck. Shorter than them, with a head of pin-straight, silky black hair and round hazel eyes, Katherine walked over to the group. Pete looked at her blood-related cousin with excitement, Chuck with a small smile, and Matt...who just looked over. Katherine or "Kat" at the group called her, perched herself on the park bench. "So why did you ask that question, Chuck-kun?"

Chuck's eyes dulled at her question, he didn't know if he should share his meeting with Hirasegawa just yet. "It's just...I wish we could do something. I didn't even loose anyone, and I feel miserable about it." _Lucky you, _the others thought. In Staten Island, almost two people from every family went missing. Chuck had a reletivly small family with two aunts, an uncle and three first cousins. He also had no siblings. Pete _was _family in a way. Their parents made them grow up that way. Some sort of Italian custom. And Matt was always Chuck's big brother, there to help him out _always_.

Chuck had to be the luckiest person on Staten Island in that time period, having so much and never loosing anything. But soon, that would change, faster than any tide. With no outward responce to what Chuck had to say, the group of kids sat their, with their thoughts...and their memories. Some were painful, others were happy. The one event storming everyone's mind was loosing Thomas, Pete's younger brother.

It was a cold Thursday upstate. The rain started to come down, while bolts of lightning were striking the pool and field. Too scared without his mother, Thomas ran from the hotel rooms to the main hall. It wasn't that far of a walk, just too far. They didn't notice that Thomas left until he yelled out. Chuck didn't even recall Pete thinking about his actions, just reacting to instinct.

Did anybody see that monster besides Chuck? Yes, but they did, but they were all afraid to speak of it. It was large, as big as an apartment room. Brown fur covered its' body, with long nails escaping from the feet. On its' face was a giant white mask. Every single one of them saw Thomas crawling backward, and Pete rushing towards the beast. By the time he got close, it was just too late. The being grabbed Thomas' waist, and began to swallow him.

The sharp pitches belting from the small boy could be heard everywhere, as slowly the boy disappeared from the world. Pete rushed the being, rage filling his mind. The monster laughed at his attempt, kicking him in the face, sending him onto the field. Before his departure, the giant beast laughed out, "If your reiatsu was worth anything, I'd eat you too!" Pete was on the floor, just wishing to be struck by lightning. He never got that wish, and lived the next year in agony and self-pity. It was only a few months ago that he started to get over the loss, so eveyone was very cautious with their words.

But it couldn't be helped. Pete wanted to know, "Did anyone see it also?" Everyone knew what he was talking about, and all nodded in agreement. Even Matt saw the beast. Pete felt as if he could read Chuck's mind, "You know a way to stop it, don't you?" To be honest, Chuck didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. He didn't know all the details about the mission. He replied with a very questionable answer, "In a sense. Something this week will happen so that we _can_ stop it."

This burst of words hit everyone like a ton of bricks. When everyone realized Chuck wasn't playing a game, they all sprung out of it. This _was, _indeed, the first time all four of them agreed with him at once. All four of them wanted to prepare for what was going to happen, but none of them knew how. Even so, they wouldn't know when it was coming, or what it was. Sitting in silence, the PA system echoed through the resort, "Goodevening everyone! Your dinner is now being served, please come to the dining room!" That announcement rung out three times before the group agreed to eat.

Dinner was the usual feast like every year. Matt and Chuck with the exquisite meals, like chicken cordon bleu and chicken enchelada with guacamole, Pete and Kat with the usual as every night, pizza with a side of french fries. Dinner was somewhat different. This year, Thomas, Joe and Amanda were gone. The table was smaller, there were new people around, everything felt off slightly. But still, the four wanted to make the best of times. As soon as dinner was finished, the four rose up from their table and ran out the back entrance.

What better way to follow up dinner with a set of intense ping pong games! That's what everyone thought and agreed upon simultaneously. The score was twenty serving nineteen. It was close, but if Chuck can ace this serve, the game was his. He bounced the ball up on the table. As he did, a sudden burst of energy circled around his body. _This energy...It's filled with...Killing intent._ As Chuck's thoughts became clear, the entire side of the building to his right was completely broken through, with a middle aged man laying in the middle of the rubble. There was a large slit in his chest, no doubt it was from a sword.

Not knowing how to react, Chuck took his friends and ran from the area. His instict kept screaming at him _AWAY! GET AWAY!_ What was this huge burst of energy he felt? Chuck had to do no more than look to the sky. Wearing a huge plate of armor on his chest on shoulders, and with flowing black hair, the only thing that topped off his already menacing appearance was his crismon filled eyes. Eienshi finally found the children. Soon, he would kill them and gain their powers.

But the meteor won. Coming up from behind Eienshi, It broke upon his back, sending him flying through a portal into another dimension. The meteor that hit Eienshi broke into four, and started to come at the group. The children tried their best to evade the meteors, but their mortal abilities were no match to the speed and power of the meteor. Chuck saw each of his friends hit by the meteor, but instead of being transported like Eienshi, they were pinned in between an object and the meteor. Pete screamed out to Chuck, "Run away! It's coming for you!"

But Chuck couldn't move, he was frozen with fear. Why were his friends being attacked? And then the last part of the meteor hit him. Hitting into pool, Chuck quickly sank to the bottom. He was loosing air. He _was going to die._ As he thought that, a burning sensation began in his chest. It took the form of a dragon. Chuck was able to absorb the meteor. As he did though, he took his final breath.

Chuck jumped from his couch, glancing around seeing Kat, Pete and Matt watching tv. He looked at his hands, even lifted his shirt to see if he still had that tatoo. It was all gone. "Umm...what happened?"

"You passed out, so we took you here. Cow and Chicken is on, if you wanna watch."

_Okay, so none of them knew about what happened...at least they are okay._ Chuck was both a little annoyed and very relieved. After a few hours of laughing about nothing, and watching cartoons, the group went to thier own rooms. Walking down the walkway between rooms, Chuck looked up into the sky, to enjoy the gray-blue moonlit night. Glancing his eyes around, he did see a figure on the roof, looking at _him._ It was definitvly a man, a muscle builder of some sort. Taller than him by far, the teen had a purple mushroom cut, a blue jacket with the letter "c" etched on the side, and a sword. The two kept eye contact for a few minutes, neither of them looking away. Finally, as quickly as he appeared, the teen disappeared right out of sight.

The next morning started off with a bang. Matt knocked on Chuck's door, while Pete was playing around with a soccer ball. As Chuck opened the door, Pete wound up for the hit. Smacking the ball foward screaming, "Good Morning!" Matt was slightly amused by this, his eyebrow raised up slightly. The soccer ball smacked Chuck right in the middle of his face, the ball still spinning on his face. Falling over, a sweatdrop falls down from Pete's head. Rising himself from the floor, Chuck clenched the soccer ball, and flung it back at Pete. Throwing himself over the railing, Chuck began to pursue Pete, screaming random obscenities and threats.

Observing the scene, Kat walked up to Matt, "Guess Chuck isn't a morning a person." Throwing his arms behind his head, Matt let a sigh, "I guess it can't be helped." Turning his head away from the commotion, Matt went into his own little thought bubble. Kat silently observed what was going on. She wondered what was on Matt's mind, what happened last night, and why Chuck was acting so weird. The silent (although disrupted by the screams of Chuck and Pete) thought process finally ended with Matt speaking up, "Do you think what Chuck said was the truth?"

"To be honest, I have no clue at all. But the way he acted last night. He was so weird, yet it was still just like him."

"I've known him all my life. He was serious," Matt added, getting up starting to walk away, "Hey you fools! Let's go get breakfast."

Puzzled, Kat had to reply, "So why did you ask me what I thought on it?"

"To make sure _I'm_ not crazy."

At breakfast, the group make quick haste in devouring their food. After breakfast they were going to play a quick game of bocci and then jump into the pool. There wasn't necessarily much to do upstate, but they made the best of the times. On the way to the road, Chuck stopped dead in his tracks. There was that teenager with the purple hair again. He _was _watching him afterall. Chuck pulled his friends over, and told them about the boy, "He was watching me last night! You guys see him, right?"

"I do, but what are we going to do? Either way, we _do _have to pass him."

"We could pretend we don't see him, like we aren't special."

Chuck liked the last idea, given by Pete. So the four casually walked right by him, the teen's eyes set on Chuck, and followed him. Walking onto the bocci court, Chuck still saw the teenager watching him. The boy knew that Chuck was incredibly uncomfortible, so he tried to break the ice, "You can see me right? You know that something is going to happen. I just wanted you to know I can help you."

No answer from Chuck. The boy kept on talking to Chuck, and Chuck continued to ignore him. Chuck _wanted _to talk to the boy, it's just he didn't know what to say, or ask for that matter. It was then that the boy got Chuck's full attention, "You had a dream that you and your friends died, right?"

That got him. Chuck stopped what he was doing almost instantly. Looking up at the boy, he immediatly asked, "What is your name?" The boy laughed at how easily that one statement got Chuck's full attention. "My name is Trunks."

"So how did you know about that dream?"

"I was the one who made you have that dream, of course I knew about it. You and your friends are in for a big change. And if you aren't ready, there could be big consequences."

"Well, what is there that we can do?" Matt jumped in on the conversation. He was tired of sitting to the side of this conversation. Apparantly, Trunks knew more about this matter more than any of them. "Until you get your powers awakened, nothing really. But when you do, each of you must find your guardians. And I am Chuck's."

_Guardian? _Chuck thought, _What the hell do I need a guardian for?_ Looking at Trunks, his eyes showed distrust and envy. Acting like the snobbish pre-teen he is, Chuck blurted out, "I don't need a guardian." Chuck crosses his arms and looked away. Before Chuck could make another comment, Trunks appeared in front of Chuck, Trunk's sword pointed at Chucks throat. Chuck was suprised, and fell back. _How did he do that?_

Sheathing his sword, Trunk's held out his hand, "I know I'm not that much older than you, but trust me, I have much more experience than you. And experience is what you need to win." Trunks was right afterall, you may know how to swing a sword, but that doesn't mean you know how to stop someone else from swinging a sword. Chuck took Trunk's hand and got up. He was a little flushed, a stranger just made a fool out of him in front of his friends. "Well, anyway, the game's over. Let's go in the pool."The others laughed a little, at how red he got, but those laughs faded when Chuck threw them an angsty look.

Observing the pool quickly, Chuck examined the new scenery. The pool was the same size, almost crystal blue compared the the emerald green waste from last year. The slide was gone, and diving boards were put up instead. The tables were exactly the same as last year, filled with the bunch of people who played bingo every single day. After glancing around about fifteen or more times, Chuck threw off his shirt and dove into the pool, the others quickly following. Cominh up from the water, Chuck looked around. Trunks was gone. _Oh well, I'll see him again in the future._ Thought Chuck. Chuck was right about seeing him again, except that he will be seeing Trunks sooner than he thought he would.

Quickly getting out of the pool, Chuck and the others went onto the diving boards. One at a time, each of them went of the boards, watching the other doing fancy spins and kicks. Chuck had an idea. The four of them split two and two on the diving boards. Jumping up two at a time, the flipped up in the air, preparing to dive. Kat and Matt went up first, both doing frontflips and then extending their arms. Chuck and Pete looked towards each other, smiled and went off.

Leaning backward with both arms extended, it looked as if Pete and Chuck were flying. Falling down, they saw Kat and Matt not too far below them. But then they froze. Chuck's eyes flew from side to side, seeing him and his friends' bodies frozen in the spot. Something was terribly wrong. Pete glanced over to Chuck, "Is..Is this what you think Trunks was talking about?"

"Most likely. I don't know whats going to happen though. Maybe..."

But before Chuck could finish sharing his thought, the answer came at him, in the shape of a huge meteor. Chuck didn't know what to do; was his dream going to come true, or was something else going to happen? He didn't know it then, but Trunks came for a reason. Seeing a small figure jumping in front of them, Trunks threw out his arms foward. Moving them faster than one could normally see, Trunks was creating hand seals for something. After changing the position of his arms well over fifty times, his hands were held out, both thumbs and index fingers touching each other. Trunks said something the kids couldn't quite hear, but they knew it was in Japanese. From that, a burst of yellow energy erupted from the spot inbetween his thumbs and index fingers. When it was the size of his palm, Trunks pushed his arms foward, tossing the energy ball at the metor.

What happened next became a blur to most of them. When Trunks' attack hit the meteor, it broke apart instantly, Small fragments passed Trunks. The debris hit the four kids, but instead of bouncing back or even hurting them, it simply passed through them. The four of them felt extreme bursts of energy when the debris passed by, they felt as if they held power as great as the world in them. It wasn't until later that they found they held a power that was even greater than the earth could give them.

When the debris shower finally passed, the core of the meteor exploded. A pure wave of bright yellow energy flew at them, causing a burning sensation on their bodies. Chuck closed his eyes as tight as he could; if he endured this hit, he would be able to have powers no one else could have. And then, everything went cold.

Chapter Three starts the group's training! Isn't close to done yet!

Kura 333


End file.
